


What's Up, Penis Parker?

by almondlxnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, OOC?, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, flash and peter get into a fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondlxnn/pseuds/almondlxnn
Summary: This was not what Peter planned. He did not mean to throw Flash across the hallway while everyone was watching. His day was already pretty bad, and this just made it even worse. This is definitely not what Peter planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 soooooo here you go! i have no idea how often ill post a chapter (or how many chapters i'm writing) since school starts in a couple days, but here is the first chapter! also sorry i suck at summaries aha. this is probably pretty bad but its 2:30 am so dont judge me lmao

Peter Parker was not having a good day at all. He had barely slept at all the night before - maybe one or two hours - his mind plagued with the feeling of him of being crushed under the rubble again. Unable to breathe, then learning to catch his breath again, only for it to be gone the next moment. The feeling of being hopeless and thinking he was going to die right under the remnants of the building, found in brightly coloured sweats, pretending to be the incredible Spider-Man. Thinking about Aunt May having to identify his cold and lifeless body in the morgue, and everyone at his funeral - Ned, maybe even Mr. Stark and Michelle, and everyone in school who never gave a shit about him. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees his reflection in the water staring back at him once again.

"Hey, Peter!" Peter jumped, and when he saw his best friend, relaxed a little bit and smiled. "Why didn't you text me back all weekend?"

In that moment, Peter felt weak. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, but he wiped them with the sleeve of his sweater. "Sorry, I just," Peter paused. Could he tell Ned about the nightmares, Liz ignoring his texts and calls, turning down being an Avenger and then finding out Tony's question was genuine, or May finding out about Spider-Man? "May found out. Yesterday. She saw me with the suit on, and she's pissed. I'm not allowed being Spider-Man anymore, and she took my suit away," he decided to cut it short.

"No way! Do you want to talk about it?" Ned asked, concerned.

"Nah, thanks man. At least I still have my web shooters!" Peter smiled and slightly pulled down his long sleeves, while Ned let out a small gasp and covered his mouth with his hands before laughing.

Both boys stopped laughing immediately when Flash showed up in front of them. Peter quickly pulled his sleeve up again and slightly cowered at the presence of his bully. He smirked before asking, "What's up Penis Parker?" Peter frowned. Couldn't he find a better name than Penis Parker? But, he's not gonna judge, his nickname is Flash, after all, so he's clearly never been good at making nicknames. "Doing gay things with your gay friend again? Oh man, is he the reason why you abandoned Liz at Homecoming?" 

"Come on, Peter, let's go," Ned tugged on Peter's arm, and they walked past right past Flash and tried to make their way into their first class. Just a couple steps in, Flash tugged on Peter's backpack - a brand new one, since he lost his again - and sent him stumbling a few steps back.

"Where do you think you're going, Parker?" 

Peter mumbled a small "t-to class..." Why did Flash bother him so much? He's fought The Vulture, and some Avengers. But that was Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. Peter Parker was afraid of his high school bully and a few words.

"What's that? Can't hear you Parker," Flash tugged his ears and leaned into Peter's face. "Going to take care of the Stark internship? Cause it's definitely real, right? Like how you and Spidey and just best friends? Say, where is he right now?" Peter was getting angry. His dumb words today were making him angrier than usual.

Ned stood up for his friend, "Don't be mean, Flash." Flash just chuckled and pushed Ned into the lockers. People in the hallway stopped and stared at the three boys, surprised. Peter was surprised, Ned was rubbing his arm, surprised. Even Flash himself was surprised. It was at that moment that Peter was really mad. You can say whatever you want to him, but don't touch his best friend while you're at it; Ned was just sticking up for Peter, no need to drag him into this, too. Peter lightly pushed Flash away, careful not to hurt him, or potentially give away his identity. 

Flash stumbled back, and laughed, "That all you got, Parker? I'm gonna make you regret that."

Students stopped walking through the halls and instead gathered in a circle, leaving room for Flash, Peter, and Ned in the middle. Ned kept trying to pull Peter out, saying "it's okay", "i'm fine", "we really need to go to class now, peter". Peter just stayed in the same spot, unmoving, waiting for Flash's next move. Ned eventually gave up and walked into the circle with a worried look on his face, while reassuring himself, "it's okay, he's an actual avenger, he's got nothing to worry about." For about a whole 30 seconds, the two teenagers in the middle stood in silence, giving each other deadly stares. If looks could kill, both Flash and Peter would be dead right now. It started out quietly, until everyone was loudly chanting, "fight, fight, fight, fight!". Peter couldn't give up now.

"I said," Flash slowly walked closer to Peter, "that all you got, Parker?" Then, Peter gave Flash an even harder push, which made Flash fall onto the ground. People all around either went "oooh!", "come on, Flash!", or "Nice, Peter!". Peter fought the smile that crept up onto his face. This is the closest he'll be to fighting bad guys in a long time. He looked towards his best friend, who gave him two thumbs up and a smile. He was about to give a thumbs up back, but before he could do so, Flash tackled Peter to the ground. His head hit the hard ground, and Peter groaned in pain. Flash sat on top of him and punched him as hard as he could. People in the circle wooed, and encouraged Flash on. Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should humiliate himself and take the hits, or fight back. His lip and nose felt wet, and he could smell the blood on his face. Peter saw Ned's disappointed face from the corner of his eye. He grabbed Flash's arms and flipped them over, so now Peter was on top. He threw a couple of light punches to Flash's face; nothing too hard. Peter didn't want to go any further, so he stood up and pulled Flash with him, whispering a small "I'm done."

"Oh, no you're not!" Flash threw his fist towards Peter's face, but Peter caught it in his hands. The crowd went quiet, a few gasps here and there, and a "go Peter!" whispered by Ned. He held Flash's fist for a while, not knowing what to do next. Flash wasn't letting Peter give up. Flash tugged on Peter's sweater sleeve, and Peter froze, confused, not knowing what Flash was doing.

"Well, what's this? You wearing a bracelet, Penis? What's this button do?" 

Peter registered what was happening, and he couldn't let anybody know about his web shooters. Before thinking, he kicked Flash across the hallway. There was already an opening in the circle - for some odd reason - so no one got hit by Flash. Peter then saw Principal Morita, and Flash at the other end of the hallway on the floor, and MJ with her jaw hanging open. It was then that he realized he kicked Flash across the hall, and the opening in the circle was meant for Morita. He may have saved anyone from knowing about the web shooters on his wrist right now, but he may have called attention to himself in another way. A regular person can't throw someone across the hallway like that. People are going to find out he's enhanced in some way. 

"Shit," Peter mumbled and put his head in his hands.

"What the fuck, Parker?" Michelle exclaimed, astonished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter has a chat with principal morita (and another chat with tony stark)

"What the fuck, Parker?"

Peter turns, pushing past the kids in the circle and runs toward the bathroom before anyone questions him. He hears Morita yell his name, but he ignores it and shoves the door open. What is he supposed to do now? Did he hurt Flash badly? Peter grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through the contacts. The only thing he could think of was to call Mr. Stark; he'd know what to do. Almost right away, Tony picked up.

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

"I did something bad. Really bad. Like really, really bad," he rambles.

"Okay, what-"

Peter cut Mr. Stark off, "really bad."

"Okay, I get it. What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but I panicked and I didn't know what to do! Flash was gonna see my web shooters and then the next thing I know he's flying across the hallway!! With everyone watching!" Peter spoke quickly. Mr. Stark stuttered, not knowing what to say in reply.

Michelle burst through the door and into the bathroom, with Ned following behind. Ned points to Michelle and mouths a "sorry, tried to stop her"

"Hey Loser," Michelle greeted.

"This is the boys bathroom!" Peter gasped.

"Well, I'd hope so," she seemed calm, like busting into the mens bathroom is a frequent occurrence for her. 

Peter lifted his phone up to his ear again and as if it was on cue, Mr. Stark asked, "Peter, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. It's nothing, just MJ," he explained. He looked over to Michelle and found her standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, observing Peter. "Who's that?" Just as he was about to speak, Michelle sternly called his name. Peter covered the speaker of the phone with his hands and whispered, "I'm on the phone with Tony Stark right now!"

She just rolls her eyes and scoffed, "I don't care if you're on the phone with Jesus Christ himself, Morita wants you."

Peter sighs and closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what could happen next. Getting expelled, or maybe arrested. He slowly opens the door and walks through the hallway. Students stop their conversations to look at Peter. Some seemed sort of afraid, that maybe he would do what he did to Flash to them. Peter made himself seem small, and opened the door to Principal Morita's room.

"Peter! Welcome. Sit." Morita gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Sitting down, Peter's thoughts immediately went to Flash, "How's Flash? Is he okay?" He was worried, and it showed on his face. What if he'd broken bones, paralyzed him, or even killed him? Just the thought of Peter killing anyone, no matter how horrible they can be, made him sick.

"He could be doing better. Bruises and cuts here and there, and a concussion." Peter loosened up and sighed in relief. It's not as bad as he was thinking. "I'm surprised it's not worse, because if I heard some other students correctly, you kicked Flash across the hallway?"

"U-uh... yeah?" Peter replied, feeling like there was a lump in his throat.

"I see you've been getting better grades in gym class, but even then, I don't think our best athlete could've done that." Morita leaned forward in his chair.

Peter swallowed, trying to find more air. Oh, God. He knows doesn't he?

"Are you taking drugs, Peter? Steroids or something?" Peter froze and his jaw hung open. He almost laughed at his principals accusations. He was relieved Morita didn't know the truth, but drugs? That's a stretch.

"No, no drugs. I just kicked Flash really hard, and I was surprised that I kicked him so hard... but yeah," Peter feels like face-palming. He should've just gone along with the drug story. Morita - oddly enough - didn't press further.

"Okay, well this is a serious thing. You started the fight so you're the one at fault here."

"What?" Peter stood from his chair, "You're not gonna listen to my side of the story? Flash was teasing me, and Ned stood up for me! And Flash pushed him into the lockers so I pushed Flash back - lightly! And he kept taunting me and he wasn't letting me get out of the fight!"

"Peter - you haven't been doing as well during school lately. I already had to talk to you once, and it wasn't too long ago. I'm going to let you off with a small consequence, but I'm going to have to suspend you. Ten days. Flash will also be suspended." Morita looked disappointed.

"No, you can't! Aunt May will be so mad! I'll do anything, go to every single decathlon practice, go to detention, do all my homework, I'll even help the janitor for a while! I promise I will get better," he pleaded.

"I'll be calling your Aunt May," Principal Morita sighed and picked up the phone. Peter groaned and walked out of the office, sitting outside.

"Hey, Peter!" Peter looked up and saw Cindy Moon from the decathlon team. He gave her a small smile. "That was so cool, what you did to Flash. He deserved it."

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, but it wasn't worth getting suspended."

"Oh," Cindy stopped smiling, "that sucks. How long?"

"Ten days."

"Maybe we can hang out during that time? You know, if you have time," she rolled her eyes, "Stark internship or whatever." Why would Cindy want to hang out with Peter? She's never wanted to before, but now that she knows he can beat Flash in a fight, I guess she wants to be Peter's friend now. It wouldn't hurt to have one more friend, though, right? He already has Ned, and maybe MJ, but the more the merrier.

"Uh, okay, sure! If May will let me leave." Peter gave Cindy a half smile.

"Well, I have your number, so I'll text you or something," she smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek before walking away, waving and giggling. Peter's face was bright red, and he was speechless.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" Peter heard May call his name and jumped out of his seat, turning towards her.

"Hey... Aunt May!" he rubbed the back of his neck. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"You worried me!" She let him go and held his face in her hands and examined him. "Your lip is split and your nose is bloody!" He had totally forgot about the blood. The pain went away almost as quickly as it had come. "Your face is all red, too." Peter's eyes went wide.

"The red isn't from the fight it was," he paused, and looked down at his shoes, "never mind. Sorry, May."

The two were silent the whole way home. May opened the door and gasped when she saw Tony Stark and Happy Hogan sitting on her living room couch. Peter pushed past May and when he saw Tony, he had the same reaction as his aunt. 

"Welcome home!" Tony smiled.

Peter was more than surprised, "Mr. Stark, how did you even -"

"I'm asking the questions, kid," Tony patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Peter to sit down, "what was that phone call about?"

Peter sat down and sighed. He had forgotten all about his call to Tony. "Flash Thompson was teasing me. Nothing big. Ned stepped in and Flash pushed Ned, so I pushed Flash back; not hard, he just stumbled back a few steps. Then he was encouraging me to fight him, and other people were chanting and telling us to fight so I pushed him again, and he fell to the floor. He tackled me, got a few punches in. At first, I was letting him hit me - obviously - and I wasn't doing anything, but randomly I flipped us over and I punched him. I didn't want to hurt Flash anymore, so I stopped and said I was done, but he wasn't letting me back down. He punched me - or tried to, anyway, I caught his fist. Then he saw my web shooters and -" Tony cut Peter off and shushed him. They sat in silence for a while before Tony asked Peter if he was going to keep going. "anyway, I kicked him without thinking. Flash flew across the hallway." Peter heard Aunt May gasp behind him.

"Peter, I thought when I took your suit away from you, you would stop putting yourself in dangerous situations!" May was almost yelling.

"May, this wasn't because of being Spider-Man. Besides, it was hardly dangerous, I'm fine!" Peter exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. She knows?" Tony pointing at May

"Uh, yeah." Peter admitted.

"Did you think you could keep a secret from me, Tony Stark?" May remarked.

"Since when?" Tony questioned.

"Last night." Both May and Peter answered at the same time.

"And you didn't bother to tell me, Peter?" Tony complained.

"Sorry, it was only last night, and -"

"Who cares? Aren't we gonna do something about Peter maybe giving away the fact that he has super strength?" Happy butt in.

Tony nods, "Yeah, we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm why does cindy want to hang out with peter now? and what is tony gonna do about peter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peters suspension

The first 3 days of Peter Parker’s suspension were filled with non-stop training at the new Stark Tower. He had learned multiple new skills, “just in case of an emergency,” according to Tony. Just in case someone found out who he really was. The next day, Aunt May returned the Spider-Man suit, “just in case”. The fifth and sixth days were filled with homework. Day 7 was spent with Cindy Moon.

“Is this a date? No, no it’s not. Maybe it is! Does Cindy think it’s a date?” Peter looked for the perfect outfit in his closet.

“Dude, don’t ask me, I don’t have experience with this kind of stuff.” Ned said from behind him, not taking his eyes off of his new Lego set.

“Neither do I, Ned!” Peter paced around his bedroom.

“Just put some regular nerdy science shirt on and go. It can’t really be that hard can it? I mean, you’re Spider-Man.”

Peter listened to his best friend and put on his favourite nerdy shirt; “if you believe in telekinesis, please raise my hand.” He said goodbye to Ned with their complicated handshake, and wished him a good day with Aunt May before leaving.

Peter and Cindy met up at Starbucks. Peter doesn’t even like coffee, and wondered why he’d agreed to come to Starbucks. He’d ordered a hot chocolate while his date - or not date - ordered a large - a venti, apparently - Americano. Cindy talked most of the time, but it was okay. The boy wouldn’t have known what to talk about anyway. He learned a lot about Cindy: she plays piano, she likes to swim, she has a younger sister and a dog, her favourite subject is math, she likes coffee, and she thinks Delmar’s are the best sandwiches in Queens. She asked him questions about school, life, family, and the Stark Internship (which he couldn’t talk about). So far, he liked Cindy. 

Cindy asked how he’d gotten so strong and how he’d gotten the courage to stand up to his bully. Peter quickly dismissed the questions and answered with a “I work out a little,” with the shrug of his shoulders.

Cindy stood up after checking her watch, “Oh, I have to go!” It was already 3;00 and the two of them been at Starbucks for two hours. Cindy hugged Peter and smiled, but before turning away, confessed that she liked him, “I like you, Peter.”

“Yeah, I like you too Cindy! I had fun!’ Peter expressed with a smile

“No, I mean like… I like like you. I have a crush on you. I have for a while. Just thought you should know,” Cindy gave Peter another kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door.

\---

“She KISSED you?” Ned gasps in astonishment.

“It was just on the cheek…” Peter blushed and bowed his head.

“She LIKES you?” Ned gasps again.

“I guess so, yeah?” Peter smiled.

“Losers.” Peter and Ned turned their heads in annoyment. Michelle sat on Peter’s bed, reading a new book.

Ned looks back to Peter and asks, “Do you like her?”

“I don’t know, maybe a little. Still haven’t totally gotten over Liz.” It was true. Although Liz had moved away, he can’t get over his crush in a couple of days.

“That’s cute. You’re such a loser,” Michelle remarks in the corner with a chuckle.

“When we said you could tag along we didn’t mean you could call us losers the whole time,” Ned says.

“It’s what you signed up for, losers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooooo sorry for not updating in so long! this chapter is kinda boring and short but... enjoy!!


End file.
